Choose
by winxgirlbloom
Summary: Musa has to choose between Riven and Andy


Musa Talking to the girls

''Ok Since me and Riven been fighting a lot Riven wants me to choose who I want to be with him or Andy so I am going to follow what I think is best'' . ''What''! Said Bloom ''You guys always fight'' said Layla

''I know but I making me decision the day we have the dance at the Frutty music bar

whitch is when''? said Musa ''Umm Musa its tonight'' said Flora ''Oh great ''Musa said I will be back so I can think see you at the dance said Musa to the girls

**At The dance**

Ok We have some hot music hits tonight So enjoy said the Music Manger

Musa came out and she is wearing a red skirt and top that shows a little of her stomch and she is wearing high black boots

Hi guys Im going to sing a few songs tonight so here goes

Dont keep me waitin',anticipatin' Treatin' me like a fool I got news for you,im turnin' my back Im droppin' a bomb on you Ah,ah! You want me You need me Believe me You''ll come calling at You love me You hate me You'll come crawling at So get down,and get off Lemme show you what you'll be missin' We break up,you break down Gonna drag you through this Kicking and screaming Dont keep me guessin' Im your favorite obsession Don't give me that lame excuse Its me that your missin' Its the same old confession Your the one with something to lose Ah ah! Watch out now Don't blackout Theres no doubt You can't have it Control you I'll own you I'll show you But you still cant have it So get down,and get off Imma show you what you'll be missin' We break up,you break down Gonna drag you through this Kicking and screaming So get down,and get off Your not the only one that i've been missin' We break up,you break down Gonna drag you through this Kicking and screaming You'll be kicking and screamin' [x2] Im so decievin' You'll be kickin' and screamin' Ah! Watch out now You'll find out You'll cry out Theres no one above me I play hard Don't run far Come back now I really do like you.. So get down,and get off Imma show you what you'll be missin We break up,you break down Gonna drag you through this Kickin' and screamin' So get down,and get off Your not the only one that i've been missin' We break up,you break down Gonna drag you through this Kickin' and screamin' You'll be kickin' and screamin' [x2] Kickin' and screamin' Kickin' and screamin'

**Musa was done singing her first song she then is singing another**

Smooth talkin' So rockin' A-he's got everything That a girl's wantin' Guitar cutie He plays it groovy And I can't keep myself From doing somethin' stupid Think I'm really falling for his smile Get butterflies when he says my name [Chorus:] He's got something special He's got something special And when he's looking at me I wanna get it all sentimental He's got something special He's got something special I can hardly breathe Something's telling me Telling me maybe He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He's lightnin' Sparks are flyin' Everywhere I go He's always on my mind and I'm going crazy About him lately And I can't help myself From how my heart is racin' Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe He really blows me away [Repeat Chorus:] And he's got a way Of making me feel Like everything I do is Perfectly fine The stars are aligned When I'm with him And I'm so into him He's got something special He's got something special And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental He's got something special He's got something special I can hardly breathe Something's telling me Telling me maybe He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one

**Musa started to sing her last song**

Maybe its the things I say, Maybe I should think before i speak. But I thought that I knew enough, To know myself and do what's right for me. And these walls I'm building now You use to bring 'em down The tears i'm crying out, You use to wipe away! I thought you said it was easy, Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay So why I'm I breaking apart. Don't wanna be torn (x3) Don't make me have to choose between what I want And what you think I need. Cuz i'll always be your little girl But even little girls have got to dream. Now it all feels like a fight You were always on my side, The lonely I feel now, You use to make it go away! I thought you said it was easy, Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why I'm I breaking apart, Don't wanna be torn Why is all this so confusing, Complicated and consuming Why is all this made me angry I wanna go back to being happy! The tears I'm crying out, You use to wipe away. I thought you said it was easy listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why I'm I breaking apart Don't wanna be torn, Dont wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn,

Musa smiled at the crowed then she said I choose you...

So do you like it? I dont own the song its by Miley cyrus/Hannah montana


End file.
